We Are Daisy Wikia
We Are Daisy is the number 1 support group for all fans of Princess Daisy. Whether you're looking to find more information about her or if you just want to talk with other Daisy fans, it's all possible right here! We Are Daisy was founded in December 21, 2015 by Daisy FORFUTURE and Daisy POTENTIAL. It started small, but after gathering many members and expanding through many affiliates, it became the biggest support group for Daisy on the entire internet! For more history about the group, see this page. Before you start editing or discussing, please read our site rules. edits | articles | active users __INDEX__ Key pages Categories Affiliates In addition to the We-Are-Daisy wikia, you can find We Are Daisy main branches here: Our Facebook page. Our Twitter page. Our Youtube videos. Our Google+ page. Our Petition Our DeviantArt group. Our Pinterest account. Miiverse of We Are Daisy founders. Our Scratch studio. Our Roblox branch. Our Amino community. Download the app and search for "We Are Daisy". Our Tumblr account. Our Instagram account. Additionally We Are Daisy possesses several affiliates: Did you know... ☀ ...that Baby Daisy's emblem looks like a repeated flower, as all the other Baby's share an outer flower emblem, while Baby Daisy has the "outer flower" in addition to the normal flower design in the center? ...that Daisy has had three different voice actors: Kate Fleming, Jen Taylor and her modern voice, Deanna Mustard? Deanna herself works as a barista when she's not voicing the hyperactive Daisy! ...that depending if one views Miiverse on the 3DS, Wii U, or Internet Browser, a Community's banner may appear differently per system of viewing? As such, the 3DS and Internet versions of the Mario Party 10 community feature a different banner that does not include Daisy. The Wii U version of Mario Party: Island Tour community shows a cropped version of the pictured above header, which no longer shows Daisy. ...that Although the connection is unknown, the Princess ORANGE sponsor is most likely paid for by Daisy herself to advertise the brand and/or soda, as sponsors are typically paid for the person in charge of them? ...that Daisy had a main role in the 1993 live-action movie Super Mario Bros. In this movie, Daisy was played by Samantha Mathis. ...that Daisy is the second most appearing female video game character? Only Peach appeared in more games. ...that if you play as Luigi in Mario Kart 7 and 8's Grand Prix mode, Daisy will always be in your races as a frontrunner? ...that Daisy's up-pose in Super Mario Maker is a reference to her sprite in Super Mario Land? ...that if you scan the Peach amiibo in Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam, there is a chance that you will get a card with Peach, Daisy and Rosalina together? ...that Daisy has the most trophies out of any NPC in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U? ...that Daisy has a great relationship with Birdo? She has a team of Birdos in Mario and Sonic Rio 2016 and excellent chemistry with her in Mario Super Sluggers! ...that Daisy looks down on Toad in Fortune Street? She always comments on his "simple" properties and shops, and attempts to bring him down when he's winning. ...that in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Rosalina's All Star clear photo references Peach and Daisy's Mario Party 7 artwork! Peach's clear movie also shows "Daisy" grabbing Luigi angrily. ...that Daisy has teleportation abilities in Mario Strikers, along with her usual crystal powers. ...that Wendy's trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U states that she sees Daisy as her rival? The reason why is unknown, since Wendy and Daisy only met in Mario Kart 8 and Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ...that the Mario Party 9 bio of Princess Daisy describes her as "Princess Minor": A constellation named after a princess who enjoys tennis, golf, soccer, and not getting kidnapped. ...that Minecraft is the only Wii U game that Daisy appears in the front cover? Sadly... Languages * English * Français News * 1000 subs on Youtube!! Let's celebrate it all together! * New quiz! Test you knowledge about Sarasaland and Super Mario Land ! * New quiz! Test you knowledge about Daisy in Mario Kart ! * Daisy is finally playable in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX ! * Participate in our Smash Moveset Contest ! * The Sarasaland Gossip June edition is out now! * We Are Daisy GAMES, a new project coming soon! * We Are Daisy has arrived on Tumblr ! * We Are Daisy has arrived on Instagram ! * The biggest DA Daisy group Floral Princess Club is our newest affiliate! * Mario Sports Superstars brought a collection of Daisy's own amiibo cards! Category:Navigation